


"It's a good look for her"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other, SWR Spoilers, SWR season 4, happy feels, just feels, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Based off of posts I've seen that Hera is colder and more distant after Rebels. It's from a random rebel's perspective and how she views Hera, and is surprised when some visitors can make Hera actually smile...





	"It's a good look for her"

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/171530730928/its-a-good-look-for-her)

General Syndulla. Casey saw her around base all the time, in fact, she flew under her command quite often, which was a…challenge, to say the least. It wasn’t that she disliked the General, on the contrary, Casey learned so much watching her fly, but there was something so, distant about her. The first time Casey had met her, General Syndulla had greeted her, but there was something tight in her voice and though she had looked at her, Casey had a feeling she wasn’t really looking at her. It had been quite unsettling, and that feeling had never truly gone away. Casey trusted the General to lead, but that was all, she would always find someone else to bring her problems or worries about the fleet. If there was anything Casey had learned over the past few months, it was that General Syndulla was not the personable type.

A few pilots had filled her in on why the General acted as she did. Apparently, she had lost a crew member many years ago, which explained it, at least to a degree. Casey had lost some friends while flying for the Rebellion, and it hurt, even if she barely knew them. But despite that she still tried to be herself, to be helpful and kind, so she knew there had to be something more. How close had that crew member been to the General?

It was just a regular day on the base when it happened. The war was still raging, despite the Emperor’s death, there was still so much to fix, so many planets to free. Most everyone Casey knew was so excited about the victory, there was an excitement in the air, and yet General Syndulla still seemed distant, until the ship came.

Casey had been running diagnostics on her X-wing when it showed up – a ship she had never seen before. She didn’t know ship models super well, but this one looked Mandalorian in design. Maybe Mandalore had decided to help out again? She had heard rumors that the war hardened people had helped the rebels years ago, but she hadn’t seen it herself.

The ramp lowered and Casey watched out of the corner of her eye as two figured emerged. One of them was a man, his black hair was tied back in a messy ponytail – as if his hair didn’t want to be tamed - he wore simple clothes, nothing very distinguishing. The other figure, however, wore Mandalorian armor. Her hair was fiery red, as in actual fire – red fading to orange, then yellow on the tips. They were a strange procession and Casey found herself completely forgetting her work as she watched them. Shaking her head, she turned back to her ship, only to jerk her head back towards the pair as they called out into the hanger.

“Hera!”

Casey had only heard the General’s first name a few times, used only by higher ranking officers, and she had never heard it in that tone before. Joy.

The two figures broke into a run, right towards General Syndulla. Casey couldn’t tear her eyes away as they hugged her, and as she returned the hug. For the first time ever, the General was smiling – a real, honest to goodness smile. Even after the hug ended, the smile didn’t go away. The heaviness, the strictness that Casey had grown accustomed to was gone, as if someone had lifted a weight off of her. No, not someone, the two strangers from the ship.

“Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren…they look different than I pictured.”

Casey jumped at the voice and quickly turned to look at Riley – one of her closest friends. “Who?”

“You don’t know? They used to be part of General Syndulla’s crew. The one that helped spark a bunch of rebel activity. We might not even be here without them!”

Looking back at the small group, Casey wondered what kind of missions they had gone on, what kind of challenges they had faced. And then it struck her, seeing the closeness of the group, the smiles, the laugher as Chopper – General Syndulla’s astromech – complained and playfully hit the man – Ezra. If these three were that close…the member they had lost must have been just as close to the General. Losing someone like that, like family…Casey couldn’t imagine what that must be like.

“She looks so happy…”

“Huh?” There was confusion in Riley’s voice, then silence for a moment. “Woah…you are right…she does look happy. It’s a good look for her.”

“Yeah…yeah, it is.”


End file.
